Broken Bonds
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: This is a story I've written for school. Tis all.


**AN: This Is just something I wrote on my own. It has nothing to do with Twilight, but it is one of the chapters for my own book. **

As I peered through the glass, I couldn't help but wonder why my parents were still upset with me when what I did was an accident. I didn't mean to loose control; I didn't even mean to drink. I had just got into a fight with my father, about something I can't even remember, and I wanted to let loose. I never meant to drink and drive, but I had no other way home.

**(Flashback)**

"Girls just wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun," we sang along to our favorite song as it blasted on the radio, the wind blowing through our blonde hair.

As we sang and danced along, I hadn't noticed the red light approaching us.

I looked to my right and saw Sammi, her pale blue eyes closed, a goofy grin on her face. At that same moment, I saw bright headlights charging towards us at a rapid speed.

Sammi hadn't noticed and I knew she probably never would. I tried speeding up and getting out of the way, but it was no use.

As the white, sleek Escalade hit us, Sammi's shrill scream broke through the silence of the night. Our silver Volvo flipped over and we landed upside down as the sound of glass breaking echoed in my ears.

I felt blood crawling down my face and hands as I struggled helplessly to get my seatbelt off and call for help.

I looked to my right, blinking my eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the wetness that had gathered in them. I looked at Sammi, she had not made a sound. I noticed a deep bloody gash on her forehead. My eyes moved further down, noticing red scrapes that the seatbelt had left on her neck. I also noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down like it was supposed to be.

I sobbed. Sounds of sirens were getting closer and closer. Then, my body being lifted from the car and placed on a stretcher before the blackness consumed me…

**(End of Flashback)**

The wetness on my cheeks brought me back to the present as the horrific memories slowly faded away.

The final memory of my best friend – lying helpless and broken in the seat next to me – will stay vivid in my head forever.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the new tears coming upon me.

After a few minutes, of quietly sobbing, my parents came and joined me outside.

My mother wore a sympathetic look on her face while my dads was twisted in fury. They sat down on either side of me, my mom putting a comforting hand on mine.

"Amber, honey, we know what happened wasn't your fault –" mom started.

"Not her fault?!" Dads face turned a weird purple-blue color. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was suffocating.

"Paul, please…" mom tried unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"Margret, it is _completely _her fault. She knew the consequences of being drunk and then trying to drive a car. She could've called Sammi's parents or us. But did she?! No, she had to be an irresponsible fool and kill her best friend."

While my fathers' fury was understandable, I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I pulled my legs up to my chest, buried my head in my knees and cried. My whole body shook, ravaged with guilt, remorse, and sadness.

My mom started rubbing my back, whispering what was supposed to be comforting words. I found comfort in nothing anymore. Not since Sammi…

I cringed as her name broke through the walls I'd built. With her name came the last memory of her.

My dads' outraged voice broke through my daze. "You know what Sammi's parents are doing to us? They are suing us!"

I froze in shock. Why would they do that? They had always been like second parents to me.

My dad had a murderous look in his eyes. "And you know who's going to pay for it? Certainly not us. You are. You will sell your car to help pay for it. And don't expect one single red cent from us."

I eyed him in disbelief. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. I was 17. I didn't have a job. I hardly had any money.

"And I don't care whether you have a job or not. Somehow you will find a way to pay it, even if that means getting five jobs!" My dad stood up and stomped inside.

"Amber…" my mom tried comforting me again, but I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I was too lost in my thoughts.

My own father acted like he hated me. Despised me. Like he wished I didn't exist.

My mom left me alone to ponder my thoughts.

When the people who matter most to you, don't want you to exist, what do you do? Live with it? Or try to change it?

**AN: So...whad'ya think?**


End file.
